Swimming
by gneebee
Summary: It was probably just that it had been so long since he'd been with a woman, so long since he'd felt the comfort of a woman's touch. He missed those things, but she was not the place for him to go looking for them. Rick Grimes and Beth Greene AU


**A/N Thanks for stopping by! I received a prompt from tumblr mutual castronomicaaal. She wanted a story where Beth was one of Carl's friends who comes over often to swim in the pool, and Rick is attracted :) There were one or two things I changed up a bit, but let's hope I came up with something she and you will all enjoy!**

 **No worries, no underage shenanigans.  
**

00

He had the weekend off and he was taking it mostly easy, it was going to be a hot one. He had on his board shorts and he was cleaning the pool that he'd no doubt be jumping in and cooling off in soon.

His mind wandered as he worked and he found himself thinking about when they had the pool built. He'd been dead-set against it. It was a huge expense and one he couldn't see would really payoff. "Lori really? A swimming pool? We're not rich for crissake, I'm a deputy you're a homemaker. We're not swimming pool people we're go to the lake in a leaky boat people."

They'd looked at each other and started laughing, it was the truth. "I know Rick but Carl would have so much fun, it would be great for him. He could socialize, have all of his friends over for pool parties. And you and I would enjoy it too, we could have people over for barbecues and our own swim parties."

"Lori, Carl's eight, how much socializing are you expecting him to do? And since when did you and me become social butterflies?"

"Well maybe it's time we did." She got that foot stomping stubborn look on her face and he knew he'd never win. Lori would never give up until she got her way. He just smiled and shook his head knowing he was going to lose this one, but he'd at least make her work for it.

The pool went in and in spite of his negative attitude it was fun, not just for Carl but also for the whole family. They spent more time with each other now, it seemed they were always playing in the pool and having fun together. Cooking out and having other couples and their children over.

Lori was right it really had added something, and when she passed away he was very grateful that he had given in to what she wanted. He was thankful for those two years they'd had of good, happy and close family fun.

In the years since she'd passed it had been a godsend as well. It did give Carl an outlet, and he was so much happier and carefree when his friends were over and they were all having fun. He wasn't thinking about missing his mother during those times. And Rick knew it was good for him as well, just watching those kids have so much happiness showed him life could still be good.

Things started to change the summer Carl turned 12, that's when it was no longer just young boys coming over to swim, suddenly there were girls in Carl's social circle. Things were still innocent and he didn't mind. It was the way things evolve, kids grow up.

It was just that there was one young woman who was often part of the group, at 15 she was a bit older than the rest. Beth Greene was Carl's sometime babysitter.

Rick couldn't help noticing what a beauty she was becoming. Her body had definitely changed and she no longer seemed like such a kid. But it wasn't just her pretty looks and her nice little figure. There was a lot more to Beth than just that. He'd had just enough interaction with her to know.

She smiled readily and was so easy going. Those rambunctious kids would stop their craziness and carrying on with just a few words from her. "You guys need to settle it down. The neighbors are going to think you're killing each other over here." They'd smile and holler, "Okay Beth."

She'd sit back in the lounge chair under one of those big umbrellas and read a book, or sometimes write in a little journal she always carried. Maybe she was writing a book. He didn't feel it was his place to ask.

She had what he could only think of as a gentleness to her. She seemed to have this "soft touch" in the way she spoke, in the way she treated others and it seemed to draw people in. Not that he ever talked to her about anything too personal, but she just gave off that feeling. He was sure she was the kind of person you could just sit and talk to for hours. Something told him she wasn't one to judge and she'd be a woman that would hold your secrets close to her heart.

That's how his thoughts would go and then he'd scold himself, she wasn't a woman at all and that was the problem.

He felt guilty, he shouldn't be noticing, he shouldn't even be looking for crissake. But try as he might he just couldn't stop himself from looking. But he had no hope for anything with her, not even when she was a little older. She'd still be way too young for him.

Even though he and Lori got pregnant and they'd married young, he was only 18 when he became a father, he was always going to be too old for Beth Greene.

Maybe it wasn't really her he was attracted to. Yeah that could be it. It was probably just that it had been so long since he'd been with a woman, so long since he'd felt the comfort of a woman's touch. He missed those things, but she was not the place for him to go looking for them.

* * *

By the summer Carl turned 16 things had changed dramatically, the girls now had real figures and the boys didn't hide their interest in those figures. He felt like he had to watch them for a different reason. They were all good swimmers, he wasn't worried about that. It was boys and girls mixing it up that had him concerned.

There was that one young woman, young but older than the rest of them, who still seemed completely disinterested in their teenage pursuits. Beth was 19 now and she looked every bit the grown woman. He was finding it tougher and tougher to look away from her these days.

He wanted to date, it was long past time for him to start his life again. To meet a woman and to have that connection both emotionally and physically. There were just two things holding him back. He hadn't dated in years and just the thought of asking someone out for dinner or even just a drink made his stomach tie up in a knot.

But the big thing, the thing that was stopping him from doing anything at all was this crazy attraction he had to Beth Greene. He just couldn't see himself with anyone but her. Then again he couldn't ask her, she was just so young. What the hell would a beautiful young woman like her want with an old guy like him? Shit he was even starting to get gray in his beard.

The other thing that had changed with Carl and his friends was they all drove these days. Just as often as hanging out at Grimes' pool, they went to the lake. Rick didn't mind he'd done the same thing when he was a kid. The only thing that scared him was Carl getting serious with a young woman and becoming a father way too young.

He'd had "the talk" with his son more than once, and maybe it was like giving a greenlight but he couldn't worry about that he'd done it anyway. He bought Carl a box of condoms and told him to ask if he needed more. He'd been a teenage father and as great as fatherhood had been and as much as he loved Carl and wouldn't change a thing, Carl deserved to have his years of limited responsibility.

* * *

He happened to have the whole weekend off and not just from work. Now that he was the sheriff he always had weekends off. But this weekend there wouldn't be any kids around either. A few of the parents had gotten together and arranged a mini camping trip to the lake. Lots of parental supervision while giving the kids a false feeling of freedom. That was the plan.

It sounded great and he hoped that was how it worked out. But he'd been a kid and he'd also been sheriff long enough to know, it was nearly impossible to keep teenage hormones from doing what they wanted to do. He was glad Carl had options.

When he got home from work Friday he hurried to put on his swim trunks. The first order of business was to clean the pool and then he really would be off duty. There was going to be plenty of sun for a good long while yet, and as soon as he was done with the cleaning he planned on laying under the umbrella and catching up on a little reading, and a little beer drinking.

Later when he got hungry he had that covered too. He'd stopped at the store on his way home and picked up a rotisserie chicken and plenty of stuff to make a big salad. He was set.

He finished his work, turned the stereo on low and had no sooner gotten himself settled into that lounge chair than the outside speaker sounded the buzzer, someone was at the front door. He was a little miffed thinking it had better not be some damn salesman or the guy was going to regret ever ringing the sheriffs' bell.

He could feel his lower jaw dropping when he pulled the door open, "Beth, um hi, uh Carl isn't here right now." Man, could he sound like a bigger idiot? Probably not.

"That's okay Rick, I didn't really come looking for Carl. I was just wondering if I could use your pool. It's been so darn hot today I think I'm going to melt."

 **Beth**

Rick Grimes had always been really easy to work for. He never asked her to do extra work like a lot of parents she babysat for did. He'd never asked her to prepare a meal for Carl or to do the dishes or fold a basket of laundry. He was just the opposite. The house was always tidy when she arrived and there was always good food for both Carl and herself. She really didn't have to do a thing but be there.

She found it hard to believe at first. How could she at 15, be so attracted to this man who must be at least 30? But she was, oh gosh she was. He was so handsome and he had such a kind voice and gentle manner, and his smile and his eyes, the curly hair and lean muscled build, the bowlegged swagger. He was perfect.

She knew she was just wishful thinking though. Why would a man like him ever be attracted to her? He probably went out with all the most beautiful and sophisticated ladies in town. Although it was strange, every time he asked her to babysit it was because he was going to cover for someone on an evening shift or go have a beer with one of his buddies. Never was there any mention of a date.

She confided in her older sister Maggie how she felt about him and thank goodness Maggie didn't tease her. "I can understand why you're crushing, he's hot there's no getting around that. And it's a well-known story. Rick Grimes hasn't dated anyone since his wife Lori died, even though half the women in this town would run off with that man in a heartbeat. But sweetie, don't you think he's way too old for you? Heck he'd be breaking the law if he tried to date you."

"I know, and I don't really think he's going to ever ask me out. I know it's just a little dream but if it happened I wouldn't care, I'd go. Besides it won't be long before I'm 18. There's nothing to stop him then. Well I guess lack of interest would stop him but oh gosh Maggie I just wish it could happen."

"Well then don't give up. I know he's about 15 or 16 years older than you and I guess that's a lot, but it's not as much age difference as there is between Mama and Daddy." Maggie really didn't expect it to ever happen but she wasn't inclined to step all over her sister's dream.

Beth knew Rick Grimes was fully aware of exactly when she turned eighteen. She was at his house that day with Carl and his friends. She liked Carl, he was a great kid who was fun, funny and well-mannered. He'd made a big birthday announcement and asked everyone to sing to her and they did. It was so embarrassing but also so sweet.

She'd seen him. Sitting on the opposite side of the pool from where they all were, and he was smiling while they sang to her. After, when they were all back to their horsing around he walked over toward her. "Beth I had no idea it was your birthday. We could have done a little cookout or something. Anyway, I just want to wish you a very happy day."

That little bit, that and his beautiful crystal blue eyes and the smile that caused his whole face to light up, it was almost too much. She wanted to tell him, "Show me a happy birthday. Ask me to dinner, ask me to kiss you, ask me for anything Rick Grimes."

Instead she just smiled, "Thanks Rick I really don't have any big celebration plans, I'm just relaxing." Hint, hint please take the hint. But no, he apparently had zero interest. All she was to him was Carl's former babysitter, now just another friend.

But she couldn't quite make herself give up the dream. Every chance she got she was at his pool. In the winter months she'd find reasons to drop by the sheriff's office. She'd make up some crazy story like she was working on a paper in one of her classes and she'd like to ask him a few questions for research. Or she wondered if there were any part time openings available. Or she'd ask if such and such a place was safe for a woman alone after dark. Hint, hint.

He always acted happy to see her and he was always so pleasant, but that was always as far as it went.

But she'd started to really pay close attention and over the past few months she started to suspect it, then it became more and more clear. She was pretty darn sure Rick Grimes was interested.

It was the way he looked at her, the body language and that something something she couldn't quite put her finger on, it was a feeling that he gave off. But something was holding him back. Whatever it was, and the only things she could come up with were shyness and age, her path was clear. She was going to have to be the one to set this thing in motion.

She wasn't exactly the bold and brazen type herself but she had a mission, a goal. Either she and Rick Grimes were going to get together or she was going to fail, break down, cry her eyes out for the next year or two and then move on. Either way this situation was going to come to a conclusion.

When she heard about the camping trip she knew this was her golden opportunity, the sheriff would be home alone all weekend. Well not if she could help it. If she had anything to say about it he'd have company.

She was driving to his house wishing she was a drinker. She'd stop at a bar on the way and have a couple of quick shots. That would boost her courage. Then she laughed at herself, "Beth you dummy you're not even old enough to drink, that's the darn problem."

She tried to sound confident but also very nonchalant when he answered the door. She could see it so clearly in his face, he'd been shocked when he saw her standing there. She'd known he would never expect her to come here alone or to be at his front door, not for swimming. She'd always come in through the back gate like Carl's friends.

He was stammering explaining that Carl wasn't home and she was prepared for that, "That's okay Rick, I didn't really come looking for Carl. I was just wondering if I could use your pool. It's been so darn hot today I think I'm going to melt."

"Oh, well, yes, well sure come on in. I was just out there myself. Can I get you something to drink? I'm having a beer." He realized the minute the words were out of his mouth. "I've got coke's and sweet tea too."

"Thank you how nice of you to offer. I'd have a coke please." As soon as he turned his back she took in a deep breath. Oh my gawd this could work!

He seemed a little more at ease when he handed her the coke and then gesturing with palm up toward the sliding glass door he asked, "Shall we." And he smiled that smile and she would have gone to Siberia with him.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled that gorgeous smile and as much as he loved it, it also hurt a little. It was seeing something you want more than anything and knowing you can never have it.

He had the umbrella up right in the center of the two lounge chairs, "This gives a little shade Beth, although it doesn't seem much cooler."

"Well why don't we take a swim Rick? As many times as I've been here I don't think I've ever seen you in the pool."

"Well I don't care much for going in when the kids are all here, I take my turn when they're done."

She turned it up, up quite a lot, "Well I don't much care for swimming with the kids myself but I sure would like to swim with you Rick."

She caught him, stunned him. It was written all over his face. Heck she'd stunned herself. She couldn't believe she'd said that. But she was going for it, it was make it or break it time.

And he did it, he laughed a low toned and embarrassed little laugh and said, "Well gee I'm flattered. Alright, I'm game."

Brains were working as one, both of them thinking, "Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my gawd. What next?"

He went to the shallow end, hurrying down the pool steps and standing waist deep in the water, while he scooped up handfuls of water and splashed them on his arms and chest. She went to the deep end and dove in, swimming underwater all the way to where he stood. She popped up from the water and stood in front of him, as close as she could get. They were both silent, staring in each-others' eyes. Finally he said, "Beth I, I don't think…"

She stopped him dead in his tracks, "Don't think what Rick Grimes? Don't think this could work? Don't think it's worth your time? Don't think it's worth the talk that's bound to start around town? Or is it that you're in your 30s and I'm 19 and you just can't imagine any way in the world that you and I belong together?"

His mouth was dry and his throat was dryer, "The last one."

She just kept taking her chances. She put her arms around his neck and smiling she said, "I guess I'm more of a dreamer and a believer. I not only believe it will work perfectly, I believe it will always work perfectly. But then it's up to you, you're the holdout. I'm ready and willing."

"But how Beth? How?"

"Well I say we start off with a refreshing swim. Then I'd recommend dinner, then chatting while that music you have on is playing in the background. Maybe after that you get brave and you try to kiss me and I let you." The more she talked the more his smile grew. "Then we make plans for tomorrow, maybe we take a little drive, maybe we visit the art exhibit at the fairgrounds, or maybe we go sit in the back row of the movie theater and watch a terrible film neither one of us wants to see. It will be dark and cool and you can put your arm around me, and we can kiss some more."

"After our movie we can go grab a bite at that new little bistro over on 5th street. Then we'll come back here for a moonlight swim, it will be very romantic. Sunday? Sunday we have brunch, then come back here, drink coffee and read the Sunday paper. You can help me with the crossword puzzle."

"Your call Rick Grimes. Am I worth taking a risk for?"

He didn't answer with words, his arms were around her and his mouth was on hers and he knew there was no way he was letting this chance slip away.

00

 **A/N Thank you all so much for reading along. And a great big thanks to castronomicaaal for the prompt. Please leave a comment / review and let me know what you think. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick - please have a look. Again I thank you all and I'll be back soon with more Brick love. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
